


Proposal

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [277]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cute RPF fluff. Jensen proposes to Jared on set with the entire cast,crew, and their families. ( Jensen invited them but didn't tell why ) pleeeeeeaaaaasssee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Jensen could feel the tension in him growing. He was antsy, excited for the moment that would change his life.

Family members started showing up, and Jared was confused, trying to figure out why on earth, his family and Jensen’s family were visiting.

“Jensen? What is going on?”

“Don’t know.” Jensen shrugged. “Something’s happening.”

Jared went off confused, and Jensen grinned, loving how Jared had no idea what was going on.

Everyone seemed to know but Jared himself. And it was hilarious to watch.

When they finally got on break, Jared joined the two families, talking to them, trying to divulge into the mystery of why they were in Vancouver.

Everyone was relaxing a little, and Jensen grinned, taking the moment.

“May I have everyone’s attention?” Jensen asked loudly, looking around. Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Jensen. Jared gave him a look and Jensen grinned, motioning for Jared to come over.

Jared walked, confused, and he stopped by Jensen.

“Jen? What are you-?”

“Alright, so are everyone knows, I have the best boyfriend a guy could have.” Jensen said, winking at Jared. “He’s funny. Smart. Talented. Hot as hell. And a great guy to be around." 

"Jensen…” Jared said, flushing slightly.

“We grew from strangers, to best friends, to lovers. And it was probably the best decision I have ever done. Dating Jared has been so amazing. And it’s made me so happy, being around this literal ball of radiating joy and happiness.”

“Jensen….” Jared murmured, growing touched.

“I have literally been waiting to say this all day. I have to get it out, because Jared, you’re amazing. And I love you. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

“What-?”

“So Jared…I’m asking….will you be mine forever?”

“Jensen…I…” Jared started. “Yeah. Yes. Yes!” Jared nodded, pulling Jensen forward and planting a kiss on Jensen.

Cheering erupted from all around, but neither Jared or Jensen listened.

Jensen’s hands wrapped around the nape of Jared’s neck.

“I don’t have a ring or anything.” Jensen murmured softly.

“I don’t care. I’m just happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jared replied. Jensen grinned and kissed Jared again. “And you lied. You said that you didn’t know why our families were here.”

“Hey.” Jensen shrugged. “Had to keep you in the dark.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yes, but I am the ridiculous man you married.”

“Yeah.” Jared grinned. “Ain’t I lucky?”


End file.
